gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestria Warriors
''Equestria Warriors ''is an upcoming game that combines the Dynasty Warriors ''series with the TV show ''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''It will be developed Koei Tecmo Games, produced by Omega Force and Team Ninja, and will be published by Hasbro Games and Disney Interactive Studios. The game is expected to be released sometime in 2016 on the Wii U. Story Very similar to the Story in ''Hyrule Warriors; ''a male alicorn named Alicorness, watches over the events of history and time. One day he became infatuated with Twilight Sparkle, a young alicorn like himself, who has saved Equestria Countless times. His feelings lead to jealousy toward Flash Sentry, and became corrupted, and declared war on Equestria. Also, he had corrupted the flow of history and time, and made the events of the past come together. He team up with two other villains: Wiren, a wicked sorcerer, and an evil Witch Hyra, who threaten Equestria. Now it's up to Twilight Sparkle and her friends to stop Alicorness and his army and bring peace to Equestria. Gameplay TBA Modes *'Story Mode - The main story that allows you play as different characters during the progress of the story. *'Free Play Mode - '''Chose any character you want and play on any stage, each with a condition of choice. More characters and stages will be available when you play more through Story Mode. *'Mission Mode - 'A mode where you can play different missions. Some missions will allow you to play as any character you want, but there some missions where you have play as a certain character. Each mission has different conditions. *'Extras - 'Allows you to view extras of the game such as: **'Sound Test **'Character Profiles' **'Galleries' *'Options - '''Change game settings. Difficulty Levels There are five different difficulty levels. They can be chosen when starting a new game in Story and can be changed anytime during gameplay. You can also select the difficulty level in Free Play Mode and Mission Mode too. *'Effortless - For beginner players. Easiest difficulty with the weakest enemies and bosses. Players take only 1/4 the damage. However, no characters can be unlocked on this difficulty. *'Very Easy - '''For novice players. An easy difficulty with weaker enemies and bosses. Players take only 1/3 the damage. *'Easy - 'Just a step-up of Very Easy. Enemies and bosses are weak. Players take half the damage they normally do. *'Normal - 'Normal default setting. Enemies and bosses are equally leveled to the players. Players take normal damage. *'Hard - 'A harder difficulty with stronger enemies and bosses. Players take twice as much damage. *'Chaotic - 'An even harder difficulty with even stronger enemies and bosses. Players take 3x as much damage. *'Legendary - 'Hardest difficulty level. Has the strongest enemies and bosses. Player takes four times as much damage. More enemy captains appear on the battlefield. There are no checkpoints or recovery hearts. Mission Mode There are many different missions in Mission Mode. There are seven different catergories: Apprentice Beginner, Novice, Intermediate, Expert, Master, and Alicorn. The first section has 20 missions while the other six sections have 30 missions, coming to a total of 200 missions. Clearing missions on certain difficulty levels will unlock certain characters that aren't unlockable in Story Mode. Playable Characters Like in most ''Dynasty Warriors ''games, there will be many playble characters with many different combat techiques. All characters can be used in Free Play Mode and Mission Mode. Heroes Heroes are characters that reside the Good Side of the game. They are characters that have always been protagonists on the show. *Twilight Sparkle *Applejack *Fluttershy *Pinkie Pie *Rarity *Rainbow Dash *Spike *Shining Armor *Princess Cadince *Princess Celestia *Princess Luna *Flash Sentry *Applebloom *Big Mac *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Derpy Hooves *DJ-Pony *Octavia *Lyra *Miss Cherlee *Spitfire *Soarin *Fleetfoot *Daring Do *Cheese Sandwich *Silver Shil *Myra Villains Villains are character that reside on evil side. These are characters that have always, or have been a villain on the show. *Nightmare Moon *Discord *Azulitholo *Iron Will *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Sunset Shimmer *Mane-iac *Tirek *Alicorness *Wiren *Hyra *Trixie Lulamoon *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Rover *Garble *Gilda *Lightning Dust *Colgate *Shadow *Aron Unlockable Characters Like in most ''Dynasty Warriors ''games, not all characters are available from the start. Most of them have to be unlocked. They can be unlocked in Story Mode and Mission Mode, but not all in one on the same mode. Most of the characters are unlocked as the player progresses through the story in Story Mode, and the rest are unlocked in Mission Mode. *'Unlocked in Story Mode: **Spike* **Shining Armor** **Flash Sentry** **Applebloom* **Big Mac** **Sweetie Belle* **Scootaloo* **Derpy Hooves** **DJ-Pony** **Octavia** **Lyra** **Miss Cherlee** **Spitfire*** **Soarin*** **Fleetfoot*** **Daring Do*** **Cheese Sandwich** **Silver Shil*** **Myra*** **Trixie Lulamoon*** **Diamond Tiara** **Silver Spoon** **Rover*** **Garble*** **Gilda*** **Lightning Dust*** **Alicorness****** **Colgate***** *'Unlocked in Mission Mode:' **Princess Cadince*** **Princess Celestia*** **Princess Luna*** **Nightmare Moon**** **Discord**** **Azulitholo**** **Iron Will**** **Queen Chrysalis**** **King Sombra***** **Sunset Shimmer*** **Mane-iac**** **Tirek***** **Wiren**** **Hyra**** **Shadow**** **Aron**** * * means that characters can only be unlocked on Very Easy difficulty or higher. * ** means that characters can only be unlocked on Easy difficulty or higher. * *** means that characters can only be unlocked on Normal difficulty or higher. * **** means tha characters can only be unlocked on Hard difficulty or higher. * ***** means that characters can only be unlocked on Chaotic difficulty or higher. * ****** means that Alicorness is the only character unlocked on Legendary difficulty. In order to unlock him, you need to beat every stage in Story Mode on Legendary difficulty without failing any mission. Characters Most of the characters from the show appear in the game, but also have a few new characters related to the Story of the game, and not the show. *Myra(Voiced by Kate Higgins) - A sorceress that is an expert in magic and also helps Twilight and her friends throughout the Story. She is the sister of Alicorness. *Alicorness(Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - One of the main antagonists of the game. He seeks to make Twilight his. *Wiren(Voiced by Mark Hamill) - An evil sorcerer that works for Alicorness. *Hyra(Voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - A witch that is another sister of Alicorness that is evil. She is also a twin sister of Myra. *Colgate(Voiced by Tara Strong) - Main antagonist of the game. A villain that looks like Twilight and King Sombra mixed. She is the cause of Alicorness's corruption, and seeks to take over Equestria.. *Shadow(Voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - A secondary antagonist. He leads a group known as the Shadowbolts. He also serves Colgate. *Aron(Voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) - A changeling that is the son of Queen Chrysalis, and seeks revenge on Twilight. He too serves Colgate. Gallery Images of characters needed. Trivia *All voice actors that voiced the same characters on the show also voice them in game. *The game takes place after the events of the Season 4 finale. *Even though Discord is on the villains side of characters, he plays a hero role in Story Mode because he' reformed. *There are plans for DLC, they just haven't been announced yet. *Even though the game is published by Disney Interactive Studios, it is not property of the Walt Disney Company, but is still a Disney video game made by Disney Interactive Studios. Category:Wii U Category:Video games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Video games Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Games Category:Disney Category:Disney Video Games Category:My Little Pony